Picking Up Shattered Glass
by UnknownEnigma98
Summary: Naruto never thought he would ever have to pick up the shards of glass that was his and Sasuke's broken relationship; he was happy to leave the past in the past and so were the others. No one wanted to face the past. But now they're being forced to confront the things they left behind: Secrets, sex, lies and children, this time there's no promise of a happily ever after. YAOI/MPREG
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Warnings – Rated M for a reason, explicit language and sexual scenes ahead

Chapter 1

The underground parking lot was eerily quiet, Naruto's shoes clicked very horror movie-esque against the concrete floors and the tall blonde shivered.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't scared of a lot things; but Uchiha Sasuke was one of his fears. A big fear. That's why his heart sank into his stomach and further when he saw the tall raven haired male leaning against his car, preventing him from leaving. Naruto fiddled in his backpack, riffling for his keys when a voice broke through the silence, "Forget your manners did you Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, his deep bass voice rolled sensually over Naruto's ears and he prickled at the sound.

He looked up into the older males eyes and glared, "Move out the way asshole" he growled trying to push past Sasuke. The Uchiha laughed mockingly and pushed the blonde away, Naruto stumbled slightly then growled. He dropped his head and breathed deeply, mentally counting to ten before standing up again and grabbing his bag. When he looked up again, Sasuke saw the raw emotion in his eyes and the smirk dropped from his face, "Uchiha," Naruto started before pausing and speaking again, "Uch-Sasuke, Sasuke you made your bed, lie in it." Naruto walked around Sasuke but before he opened the car door Sasuke grabbed his arm, pulling them face to face and trapped Naruto between himself and the car.

The blonde tried to wrestle out of his grip but Uchiha held his hold. "May 17th" He said after a moment. Naruto stilled, his mouth opening and his breathing coming out loudly, "May 17th" Sasuke repeated turning Naruto's face till they were staring into each other's eyes, "I know Naruto, we all do. We know and you won't get away with what you've done, not this time." Naruto rolled his eyes, his heart still beating rapidly, "I've got no idea what you're on about so fuck off". Sasuke smirked and moved away from the car, he smiled eerily at Naruto one last time before he walked away hands in his pockets.

Naruto let out a breathe he was holding as well as tears he was keeping back, he was so fucked. They were so fucked.

* * *

'Kisame, pick up the phone it's an emergency. They know.' Beeeeeeeep

* * *

Hey People. New fic inspired by a old fic I read a long time ago that's not here anymore called Kings and Queens. Be prepared for angst.

Thanks x


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Warnings - Hasn't changed

Chapter 1

Neji knew it was a bad day when he walked into the Sasuke's study and saw the dark haired alpha staring into the fireplace. He sat, sipping his single malt scotch without his usual smirk and self righteous air; his face was tinged with sadness as he sat brooding. Gaara smiled as he walked into the room but it dimmed as he noticed the look on Sasuke's face he walked straight to the wine cabinet and poured himself a finger.

Trying to break the ice, Gaara downed the whiskey and spoke "Heard you been up to some shit again Uchiha. Fucked Karin again?" Sasuke said nothing in answer, taking that as a yes, Neji laughed awkwardly from his place on the armchair while Shino rolled his eyes and tinkled with the phone on his hands to preventing from speaking, Sasuke downed the rest of the drink and slammed it on the mantelpiece, the glass cracked slightly on impact and the cracks sounded loudly in the silence. Staring into the flames, Sasuke said nothing before laughing humourlessly it carried on eerily before he blurted out, "He fucking killed an Uchiha."

Shino dropped the phone in shock and Neji swore softly, Gaara nodded solemnly before placing the glass down and grabbing the neck of the bottle and sitting in the seat. "From the beginning" he said taking a swig of his drink; Sasuke shook his head and stood up walking over to his desk he grabbed a folder before throwing it at Neji's feet.

"Naruto went to Kirigakure general." Neji's eyes widened and he quickly picked up the folder and flicked through it, no-one had to say anything they knew what Kiri was famous for. "Shit" he remarked staring at a page. "How'd you get this Uchiha?" Shino asked, leaning over Neji's shoulder and pulled the folders out of Neji's hands. "Mikoto," Was all he said and the other nodded sagely, Mikoto was not someone to trifle with, she was single handily responsible for the Uchiha empire of today and one of a small majority of dominant alpha females in the world, vicious was the only word to describe her., "Shit was hidden deep, wouldn't have seen it otherwise." "That's got Shikamaru written all over it. He would have been the only one who had the intelligence to do something like this." Shino remarked, flicking through the files and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"For fucks sake, he killed my child. What kind of fucking omega does that?!" Sasuke raved as Gaara passed him the bottle downing the amber liquid without breathing, trickles dripping down the sides of his lips; Neji nodded in understanding before grabbing another bottle of scotch out of case. "Shikamaru?" Shino stood up and clicked a button on the 3-D holographic projector in Sasuke's study and a bright blue fluorescent screen showed up in the room. Shino grabbed a stylus and wrote four names on the screen, 'Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee' Under Naruto he wrote 'abortion', then under Kiba he wrote 'thief'. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows but said nothing, instead continued damaging his liver by downing more of the aged alcohol, "You can write whore under Lee" Gaara slurred and Shino raised an eyebrow before nodding and then Neji piped up and said "Liar" Shino nodded and took a step back.

Sasuke looked at the screen for moments before grabbing the folder out of Gaara's hands and flicked through it quickly staring between the folder and the projector. "This is Itachi's work," Mikoto said from the doorway, Sasuke raised an eyebrow before glancing up at the projector.

Mikoto walked into the room and sat demurely down in a chair and crossed her legs, looking every much the Uchiha powerhouse she was. Neji pursed his lips and sent Sasuke a confused look, "Itachi? How", Mikoto giggled and stood up walking towards the projector, grabbing the pen out of Sasuke's hand and writing on the screen. "To an outsider it would look like an Uchiha's work if they knew what they were looking for however, for us it isn't. Uchiha's aren't that juvenile. Sasuke grabbed his phone and scanned the files before flicking his screen onto the projector, the official bordered writing appeared in the air, and Mikoto circled the name of the clinic for Naruto, then the bank for Kiba as well as Lee's name. "The clinic Namikaze-san had his abortion at is a branch of Uchiha Corp. that merged with Aburame pharmaceuticals that doesn't come on the radar often on either company because it's usually under Itachi's jurisdiction and he passes in on to subordinates. The bank for Kiba is an Uchiha Corp. bank also under Itachi and you know he covered up the 'incident' with Lee, so that connects three out of four, Uchiha's don't believe in coincidences for a reason."

Tension covered over the room, suffocating any conversation, Gaara's glass broke in his hands and blood ran down his hands he pulled his tie off from around his neck and wrapped his wound, the shattered glass lay bloodstained on the carpet. "We need to know who the fuck did this, seriously Uchiha. Lee is the only one who knows about Sora, the only one besides us who knows the full story and he cannot use that against me." He looked them in the eyes and snarled, "I'll kill him or keep him locked away before I let him ruin my family, Gokutsuma or not I'll have his head on a fucking platter."

Mikoto smiled and purred seductively, "Oh just wait young one, I will personally make sure that you get your revenge and your little omega's back," She sat back down and poured herself a drink, "However I can't agree they won't be broken."

"It wasn't Itachi," Shino said quietly, staring into the flames of the fireplace, "He helped too much trying to keep this shit off the radar to bring it back up. This could ruin us if it got out, for fuck sake Gaara," Shino's voice rose octaves as he continued staring off into the distance, "Lee could put you behind bars Gaara, extended stay. We need to get this sorted now, off the tables, out of the public eye."

Neji stood and walked over to the projector, "We have to bury this. Asap, we've got a rat to catch and kill." Sasuke smirked and it was echoed on Shino's, Neji's and Gaara's faces, the omega's weren't gonna be happy, not that the 'Kings' cared.

Mikoto smiled over her drink, her eyes staring into the flames.

* * *

Long ago when the world was a dangerous place and life was hard, Omegas were built like mountains, sturdy like stone and with an iron will. The best of the Omegas were called Gamma's and they were just as vicious and ruthless as Alphas and they earned their place in the pack at their Alphas side, indispensible to the pack. Lesser alphas were called Beta's, they weren't as strong as their leaders but they made the best soldiers and warriors.

But as times changed, society changed with it, when the westerners came they brought ideals of inequality and submission, that submissive's weren't supposed to be strong, they were supposed to be weak willed and incapable of leading and Alphas ate It up, believing or being killed.

It was only now that thoughts were changing but not quickly enough for some.

There had always been four designations, Alpha, Beta, Omega, Gamma, no matter how hard society wanted to change the world into just Alpha's and omegas, not all dominants were Alpha's and not all submissive's were Omega's.

* * *

The first unwritten rule was, Omegas weren't supposed to be tall. Second, Omegas weren't supposed to be broad shouldered and muscular. Third, Omegas weren't supposed to be independent. Fourth, Omegas weren't supposed to have an opinion or the ability to think. Fifth, the purpose of an Omega was to have children. Sixth, submissive's were supposed to be Omegas not Gamma's, Gamma's were too much like alphas to truly be submissive.

When Shikamaru had first heard of the Royalty system he thought it was a crock of shit, no self-respecting school would establish such an archaic and patriarchal system within a school of such influential pupils.

But it existed.

He didn't meet the kings until his second year and then it was too late. He fell and fell hard. Hyuuga Neji was his prince in shining armour, perfect in all ways he had played him like a violin. He wasn't the stereotypical omega, his parents taught him to have an opinion and strive to become the best regardless of his designation and Neji supported him. He got his father a promotion and a raise, helped him get a job to support his family, took him on countless holidays and was everything Shikamaru needed emotionally, physically and mentally.

Up until the point that Neji slept with his mother.

That was the worst day of his life. His world had fallen apart watching the man he believed was the love of his life; fuck his mother in his parent's marriage bed. Coming home to see the image, telling his father that his wife of twenty years had cheated on him with an eighteen year old, still hurt. The man who he had thought would become his alpha and allow him to flourish as an omega broke his heart into millions of pieces of shattered glass.

Shikaku had forgiven Neji, he could still happily work at Hyuuga Incorporated, ask about him at the dinner table and trade pleasantries whenever they see each other but Shikamaru couldn't, wouldn't.

That's why he couldn't feel anything but anger when Naruto called a meeting about his altercation with Sasuke. He had tried everything to put Neji behind him, to move his life forward and to bury his past but Neji wasn't gonna let it lie and Shikamaru wasn't going to have it.

"Kisame was the only one who knew. He was the only one who knew every detail and buried it so this wouldn't happen. He's the only one that could tell them, he's the only one that had any information." Kiba argued, between biting his finger nails. It was a nervous habit he'd developed after Shino, it came out every time someone mentioned his ex-lover the fear always apparent on his face. Naruto shook his head, he resented what the 'Kings' had done to them, to him, it had made them into bitches and it pissed the shit out of him. "Kisame hasn't even been in Konoha in a year, he hasn't been back since the incident he would never do that to us. Someone is out to get us and we need to know what were gonna do. If this gets out to the public, we're ruined, we'll look like whores, liars, gold diggers and we can't afford that."

All of the submissive's nodded. It was the truth, if the heirs of four major transatlantic companies came out to the media and named them as whores or worse they would lose everything. They would be blacklisted from all major companies and jobs, spurned by the public and possibly killed. Submissive's were supposed to be beautiful, virginal and submissive to their dominant, they would be symbols of defiance and no dominant would mind killing them to keep others in line, image was everything.

Shikamaru nodded along before adding, "Neither can they." The submissive turned around to face his friends, "They can't afford this to get out and they can't afford us to have this over them. We're in the green at the moment, besides how do we know they even know exactly which secret we think?"

Naruto nodded sagely, "It's true, they could be bluffing." Lee, who had said nothing for moments piped up, "We should just leave it alone, they'll come to us if it's drastic and if it isn't we just move on with our lives. We've done it for two years now and we can do it for even longer."

The four locked eyes and smiled tensely. Even though they knew rationally that they possibly could be lying, fear still filled them. There was a storm brewing and none of them felt safe.

* * *

Review and Enjoy x


End file.
